The present device relates generally to medical implant devices for use in living subjects for supplying fluid to a particular body chamber of the subject.
Generally speaking, in procedures such as peritonal dialysis treatment, a dialysis fluid is introduced into the peritoneal cavity of a subject. The fluid is allowed to remain in the peritoneal cavity for a length of time and is then withdrawn. This type of dialysis or detoxifying treatment substitutes for the function of the kidneys to excrete metabolic waste products from the body of the subject and helps to regulate fluid electrolyte and acid-base balance in the body. At times, a catheter is implanted in the body of the subject, and repeated access to the peritoneal cavity is possible from outside of the body of the subject through the catheter.
In the prior art, the use of an implantable catheter to transfer fluid to a cavity of a subject, such as the peritoneal cavity, is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,102 to Monaco shows a method and means of peritoneal dialysis in which a dialyzing tube is permanently embedded in a subject's body. To perform the dialysis treatment, the epidermis of the subject is pierced with a needle and a dialyzing fluid is introduced through the needle into the dialyzing tube and therethrough to the peritoneal cavity of the subject. The dialyzing fluid, after its dwell time in the peritoneal cavity, contains contaminants and is removed by being siphoned out and/or by gravity action. it can be seen that this device requires repeated puncturing of the epidermis of the subject. The punctured epidermis requires time to heal and presents a great discomfort to the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,041 to Popovich et al. discusses a method of peritoneal dialysis used with a balloon catheter implanted in a subject and an external quick-connect coupling attached to the catheter. The dialysis fluid infusion system and the drainage system communicate through the quick-connect coupling with the peritoneal cavity. The quick-connect coupling extends through the abdominal wall of the subject and remains exposed. This arrangement leaves an unsightly tube protruding from the body of the subject and may be prone to infection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,047 to Jacobsen et al., an implanted peritoneal dialysis catheter is shown. It is stated as extending into the peritoneum and having an enlarged portion under the skin of the subject. When peritoneal dialysis is to be accomplished, the catheter is accessed by a cannula inserted through the abdomen of the subject. The dialysis fluid is supplied and removed through the cannula. The cannula obtains access to the implanted catheter through the abdominal wall.
It can be seen from the above patents that in cases where an implanted catheter to provide access to a cavity in the body of a subject is utilized, communication through the catheter is obtained either by a coupling which protrudes outside the abdomen of the subject or through a puncture made in the epidermis. The exposed portion of the catheter makes it vulnerable to environmental hazards and makes the subject susceptible to infection.
In the implanted catheter described in the above patent, the catheter is utilized to supply dialysis fluid to a cavity in the body of the subject as well as to remove the dialysis fluid after it serves its purpose. In such cases, obstruction and/or slow withdrawal of the dialysis fluid may occur due to the small diameter of the catheter tube, possible clotting, and the upward ascent of the dialysis solution during withdrawal against the gravitational force.
Further, in the prior art implantable catheter, if the catheter malfunctions after implantation, it is necessary to completely remove the malfunctioning catheter and replace it. With the prior art, removal of the malfunctioning catheter may require surgery.